


northern folk tale

by bluewalk



Series: 30_onepiece: Sanji [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#26 history] <em>this is going to be on the test.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	northern folk tale

Montblanc Norland was an explorer who lived over four hundred years ago. He set sail from Lvneel in North Blue to explore the Grand Line, braving the many dangers of the sea—pirates, seakings, unpredictable currents, extreme temperatures. As one of the earliest of North Blue’s explorers, he brought back many specimens of flora and fauna never before seen in the North. These specimens were entered into the Natural History Museum, where they are showcased to this day. Next week, we’ll be taking a trip to the museum so you can see for yourselves. (Remember to bring your permission slips from home.)

But Montblanc Norland brought something else back with him—stories of a city of gold called Shandora. Norland spoke of the inhabitants of the city, how he had befriended them and made them his nakama. With his words, he painted a picture of a lush, green land, with trees alive with birdsong and a mountain of glittering gold.

When the King of Lvneel asked Montblanc Norland to bring him to this city of gold called Shandora so that he could bring the riches back to share with his beloved people, Norland quickly agreed. On his brave journey, the King fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters. But when the King arrived with his Royal Guard, many of whom were lost to the treachery of the sea, they found nothing like Norland had described. Shandora had disappeared, seemingly into thin air—or perhaps it had never existed at all. Perhaps Montblanc Norland had lied; perhaps he was a wicked trickster all along. (I know, my dears, it is a shocking twist. Don’t be too distressed.)

Condemned as a fraud and a liar, Montblanc Norland was sentenced to death upon his return to Lvneel. The wise King aptly crowned Norland the King of Liars. Norland’s final words were, “That’s it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!” When he heard this, the King shook his head sadly. Nobody believed Norland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead.

Now, children—yes?

Why don’t I believe that Shandora really existed? Well, there’s no evidence, is there? No one’s seen it but Norland himself and he’s a fool—

Well, yes, of course he sailed with a crew, but his crew were all deceitful liars as well. Their testimonies were rejected by the King of Lvneel because he knew that they would only lie to save their captain.

No, but—

Young man, are you trying to say that Shandora does exist? And how could you know that, when you’ve never left these shores?

Simply believing in something doesn’t make it real. You must understand that, my dear. You can’t go through life believing in anything and everything, you must—

Young man, surely you know that that’s only a myth. It’s not real.

Why? Well, it’s simply impossible. It’s too fantastical. Think about it. Logically.

… Fine, it doesn’t look like I can convince you otherwise. You can believe Montblanc Norland if you wish, and you can believe any old fisherman you find at the docks talking about mythical oceans, but you’ll do well to remember that such stories are only that—stories, and nothing more.

All right, when you find Shandora and All Blue, you come back to this classroom and let me know, dear. I’ll be waiting. Are we done now? Yes, thank you.

Now, children, if you would please turn to the next chapter, we are going to introduce the War of Lvneelian Succession today…

Young man, stop staring out the window and pay attention. This is going to be on the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 31 October 2011
> 
> Some lines of the story were taken from the manga verbatim. A story within a story!
> 
> AND FINISHED WITH THE 30_ONEPIECE CHALLENGE!! Thanks everyone for reading <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chinese translation on "northern folk tale"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412547) by [renata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata)




End file.
